Metamorfose
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Kabuto mudara não só de ideologias, mas também de aparência - transformara-se de um rapaz comum para o mais poderoso e belo monstro -, e estava satisfeito com aquilo.


**Nota: Contém alguns spoilers dos capítulos 582 a 585 do mangá.**

* * *

**Metamorfose**

Kabuto não se achava nada diferente ou especial em relação aos demais. Nada em sua aparência denunciava tal coisa – ele não era alto, baixo, gordo, magro, feio ou até mesmo bonito demais. Ele era simplesmente mediano, comum, mais um rosto na multidão.

Afinal, ele era um ninja espião. Não podia dar-se ao luxo de se destacar, e tinha que conformar-se com tal coisa.

Para o jovem, mesmo com a confiança e elogios de Orochimaru, ele não se achava especial, ao menos não tanto quanto o seu mestre. Apenas de olhar para ele, Kabuto sentia a sua genialidade, a qual vários chamavam de crueldade e monstruosidade. Mas o ninja médico não via nada daquilo nele – como poderia fazer isso?

Fora Orochimaru quem o acolhera quando não sobrara mais ninguém. Ele o ajudou a lidar com toda a sua raiva, confusão e decepções de um espião juvenil. Seu sobrenome saíra de sua boca, e realmente combinava com sua natureza.

Como seria ele capaz de chamar seu mestre de monstro se fora ele quem mais o ajudara, aquele que praticamente salvara-lhe a vida e abrira seus olhos para a verdade? Aquele que o ensinara a sobreviver no mundo hostil? Não, ele era, de fato, incapaz de julgá-lo.

Queria ser como Orochimaru. Admirava-o como nunca jamais admirara ninguém – talvez até mesmo amasse-o, coisa que não sentia de verdade por alguém desde sua antiga mãe, que no final nem mais o reconhecera quando crescido.

De certa maneira, eram opostos que se completavam. Um tinha cabelos negros e os do outro eram prateados. Os olhos do sannin eram claros, amarelos, exóticos e brilhantes, enquanto que os do médico eram negros e adornados por um óculos de lentes redondas em sua face. Os dedos de Orochimaru era longos e esguios, os de Kabuto eram precisos e menores.

O sorriso de um deixava clara as suas intenções. Já o do outro era naturalmente recheado de mistério, fruto de uma vida que passara mentindo. Queria poder passar aquela sinceridade. Queria ter aquele ar nobre, o sorriso malicioso, o olhar penetrante, a furtividade e língua afiada digna de uma serpente.

Em comparação a ele, Kabuto sabia que não era muita coisa. Não podia nem mesmo enxergar direito sem os óculos. Sua especialidade era ninjutsu médico. Sua aparência não chamava a atenção de ninguém. Ele apenas estava lá. Sempre esteve.

O ninja médico resolveu olhar-se no espelho novamente, e gostou de como estava agora.

Seus olhos passaram do negro fosco para o mesmo amarelo brilhante. Tinha recebido as mesmas marcas roxas ao redor dos mesmos. Tinha cortado o cabelo – ainda prateado, mas agora curto, indo até um pouco acima dos ombros. A pele estava ganhando rachaduras – escamas? – e o mesmo tom das cobras que o mestre tanto usava em batalhas.

Experimentou botar a língua para fora. Agora era, enfim, de cobra, assim como a de seu antigo senhor. Sorriu, com os caninos à mostra, satisfeito.

Finalmente estava se tornando na pessoa que mais respeitava e admirava. Tinha transformado-se em alguém único. Enfim podia destacar-se dos demais em uma multidão.

Ele sabia que já compartilhava das ideias do outro, mas nunca de sua aparência. Apenas de pensar nisso, sentia-se tremendamente satisfeito.

Não se importava de ser chamado de monstro, já que faziam o mesmo com Orochimaru. Ignorava todos que o consideravam agora uma criatura fria, cruel e hedionda. Para elas, sua única resposta era o sorrisinho imitado com perfeição do outro.

Kabuto não era agora apenas ele mesmo. Era um monstro. Um belíssimo monstro.

**X**

**Eu realmente gosto do Kabuto. De verdade. E desde o Naruto Clássico. Ele é um personagem que eu consigo escrever e interpretar com muita facilidade. Na verdade, eu até entendo isso de querer se encontrar e se aceitar... Eu mesma tive problemas com isso a alguns anos. Talvez seja por isso que eu realmente sinta esse tipo de conexão com ele, sei lá :**

**Só acho que ele precisa de abraços e de doces. E de alguém pra cuidar dele, you know? Ele ficou tão perdido sem o Orochimaru... :**

**Mas de um certo ponto, ele é um tanto que louco, sim. Convivência demais, talvez? OxO**

**Espero que tenha gostado! :33**


End file.
